Kele
Kele (ケル Keru) is a Skypian who was raised by a Shandian. Since a young age, he had trained his vestigial wings until he gained full flight capabilities. He has recently joined the Dread Pirates as their Striker, being in charge of hunting for food. This includes on uninhabited islands as well as while at sea. Due to his huge wings, he is known as High Flyer. Appearance Kele is a muscular Skypian who has waist length, silver coloured hair and icy blue eyes. He has a black tattoo under his left eye that appears to be a wing with wind beneath it. His most noticeable feature though is the wings on his back, just as every Skypian has. However, unlike any other Skypian, Shandian, or Birkan, Kele's wings aren't vestigial. Having trained the muscles in his wings since he was a child, he has gained a massive 5 metre wingspan. These huge wings easily allow him to fly. He wears a dark blue track jacket that has a cloth of gold falcon on the back of it. On both sides of the falcon are slits in the jacket from top to bottom in order to allow his wings to fit. He doesn't wear any shirt beneath his jacket, and a pair of jeans as pants. Kele also has multiple gold chains that he wears, including a necklace that has a golden falcon pendent on it. Personality Kele generally has a pretty laid back attitude. Since he was shunned for most of his life by the Shandians he lived beside, he essentially missed out on his childhood, so he greatly enjoys fooling around with the members of his crew. Due to that same alone time that he experienced though, he spent a lot of time meditating before joining the Dread Pirates. This was partially used as a way to control his Mantra, though it mostly had to do with it being a way to control his emotions. Because of how commonly he did it then, he will still meditate quite often, even though he now has control of his Mantra and no longer subject to that loneliness. When he is in a fight, occasionally a flip will get switched in him where his actions can only be described as a frenzy. This phenomenon seems to be related to the sight of blood, though he doesn't enter a frenzy every time he sees blood. This started around the time he was five years old, but as he grew older, they decreased in frequency. Especially after joining the Dread Pirates, when their occurrence dropped significantly. They still occur occasionally, though they have become quite infrequent. History Kyle was orphaned at a very young age. It is unknown what has become of his biological parents, but he was found alone as a swaddling babe on a blood soaked ship in the White Sea by a Shandian man who lost his wife and son in childbirth. He decided to take this Skypiean child in to raise as his own. His adoptive father was a guerrilla warrior in his youth, having fought the Skypiean's to regain the vearth, so Kele received excellent training. When he was quite young, his father helped him create his spear that he still uses, and later trained him to use it. And while Kele's wing strength training was created for himself, his father helped him make it. Because of his Skypiean heritage, he wasn't trusted by Wiper or the other Shandians, being treated as a social outcast. It was because of this mistrust that he didn't participate in the battle against Enel. After Enel was defeated by the Straw Hat Pirates though, the Skypieans and Shandians lived together as one. But the damage was already done by that time for Kele, so he still felt as though he did not belong. He was making plans to descend from the sky island and fly down to the Blue Sea when the Dread Pirates came up on the Knock Up Stream. Because he connected with the pirates, he decided to join them. Synopsis Equipment Spear: Kele fights with a spear that he made himself. The shaft is made out of a strong wood, while the head is made of steel. The shaft isn't straight, instead it is peculiarly curved. This makes it quite difficult for anyone else who tries to use it, but is perfectly suited to him. Powers & Abilities Physical Capabilities Strength: Kele is a very strong individual, especially when compared to other sky people. This strength is even noticeable amongst his crew; while not being the strongest individual, he is right up there. Even as a child, he has had incredible strength for someone so young. This natural talent was then improved upon greatly thanks to the training he received from his adoptive father. Speed: Endurance: Fighting Style Kele mainly fights with his spear. He is very skilled at using it, the curves on the shaft being perfectly suited to his fighting style. When fighting, he will use a lot of stabs, but also a fair amount of slashes, which usually takes his opponents by surprise. He is strong enough to create powerful arial attacks with his both his slashes and thrusts. When he gets serious, his spear almost seems alive. Haki Kele has had a powerful Mantra since he was a child, which he has been gaining control over since then. He managed to properly control it after receiving Haki training from Roberts, as well as acquiring skill with Busoshoku Haki. Mantra: An ability that Kele has had since he was roughly eight years old, his Mantra is considerably strong. He was quite nearly overwhelmed by it when it first appeared, but thanks to his adoptive father, he managed to get through it. Because Mantra isn't understood very well by the Shandians or Skypieans, he didn't gain a full grasp on it while living on the sky island, but he was still able to gain considerable control over it. After joining the Dread Pirates, his fellow crew mates helped him to refine his power. Now he can control it as he will, with his Mantra being one of the strongest on the ship. Other Skills Flying: Kele's skill at flight allow him near perfect mobility in the air. He can move essentially as he wishes in the sky's, and he is actually more comfortable flying than he is on the ground. Due to the huge size of his wings, he can glide great distances without needing to flap his wings, just like sea birds. This conserves lots of energy when he is scouting an area out for either food, or a battlefield. When he is actually in battle, however, he flaps his wings a great deal, in order to move around as he would please. Swimming: Kele is a surprisingly strong swimmer. For unknown reasons, the feathers on his wings have waterproof oils covering them, and are considerably dense feathered, both of which is not common for a Skypieans or Shandians wings. These features are, however, common with diving birds. Kele mostly shows off his swimming skills when he is hunting at sea. Just like a diving sea bird, he will dive deep underwater from the air. When he hunts underwater, he'll take his spear in order to catch whatever he finds. Unlike a sea bird though, he is capable of using wings to essentially fly around underwater. He has also shown that he is capable of holding his breath underwater for excessively long periods of time. His first experience with swimming was when he was training his wings for flight, and he tried to "fly" in the White Sea, while tied with a safety line. This was because the White Sea is not dense enough for a normal person to swim in, but is still denser than air. Bounty Behind The Scenes *His appearance is based off of Shō Kanō from History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi. *His infobox's text colour is "Metallic Silver", to show his hair colour. Category:Characters Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Pirate Category:Pirates Category:Dread Pirates